Singing to ZoRo
by Catakira
Summary: Serie de SongFics ZoRo. The Man Who Can't Be Moved; Tangled Up In Me; Need You Now; Stay The Night.
1. Chapter 1

**Singing To ZoRo**

_**The man who can't be moved.**_

El sol brillaba con poca fuerza ese día, siendo opacado por las pinceladas de nubes que cubrían el cielo. Un hombre, un joven peliverde, caminaba por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo. Sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y de su muñeca colgando la correa de un perro sin raza.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you, _

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag. I'm not gonna move, _

_Got some words on cardboard got your picture in my hand, _

_Saying "if you see this girl can you tell her where I am", _

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand, _

_I'm not... broke I'm just a broken hearted man, _

_I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do, _

_How can I move on when I've been in love with you... _

Su mirada perdida seguía a las gentes de las calles. Llevaba la palabra "aburrimiento" escrita en la frente. Sintió un tirón de la mano y se giró, viendo como el animal se había detenido a olisquear un árbol.

_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me, _

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be, _

_Thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet, _

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street. _

Miró a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en la esquina de las dos calles principales de la gran ciudad. Bostezó y se rascó la nuca.

Fue entonces cuando un rayo de sol impactó sobre una mujer que acababa de cruzar la calle y se encaminaba hacia él. El sonido de las campanas de una catedral cercana anunciaban las cinco de la tarde. Se petrificó.

_So I'm not moving _

_I'm not moving _

Un hermoso cabello negro, del color del mismísimo cielo nocturno, y cuya suavidad se palpaba sin siquiera tocarlo. Una piel morena que atraía tus manos de la misma forma de la que sus labios atraían los tuyos para besarlos y poder sentir su sabor. Su cuerpo, sus cuervas, estaban ocultas bajo un jersey de lana castaño, de cuello abierto que dejaba ver una camisa blanca debajo, y unos simples vaqueros que acababan en unas botas del mismo color que el jersey.

_Policeman says son you can't stay here, _

_I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year, _

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows, _

_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go. _

Pero la única parte de su cuerpo que lo tenía cautivado eran esos ojos. Esas dos lagunas celestes que te incitaban a internarte en su interior pero que no dejaban ver más de lo que ella quisiera. Sin embargo, el creyó poder ver su alma, su pasado y su futuro, su vida completa. Los labios de la mujer se curvaron hacia arriba.

_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me, _

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be, _

_Thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet, _

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street. _

Fue una simple sonrisa y un pequeño cruce de miradas. Dos actos de lo más cotidianos y normales y, aún así, había caído. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que recordaba ese rostro tan hermoso, esos labios tan atrayentes y esos ojos enigmáticos. Estaba enamorado.

_So I'm not moving _

_I'm not moving _

_I'm not moving _

_I'm not moving _

_People talk about the guy _

_Whose waiting on a girl _

_Oohoohwoo _

_There are no holes in his shoes _

_But a big hole in his world _

_Hmmmm._

Las nubes cubrían por completo el cielo y la ciudad estaba sumida en las inevitables penumbras de un día sin sol. Un hombre, un joven peliverde, caminaba por las calles con un destino concreto. Miraba su reloj cada pocos minutos y llevaba la correa de un perro agarrada en la mano. El pobre animal, en lugar de estar disfrutando de un agradable paseo, parecía ser arrastrado por un camino que ya conocía y no quería volver a pisar.

_Maybe I'll get famous as man who can't be moved, _

_And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news, _

_And you'll come running to the corner _

_Causes you'll know it's just for you _

_I'm the man who can't be moved _

_I'm the man who can't be moved _

_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me, _

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be, _

_Thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet, _

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

Se detuvo en seco al llegar a la esquina de las dos calles más importantes de la ciudad. En el momento exacto en el que las campanas de una iglesia cercana tocaban las cinco, las nubes parecieron no soportar más y descargaron con toda su fuerza el diluvio que contenían.

El joven no pareció inmutarse ante la constante caída de gotas sobre su rostro. Permanecía en su lugar, con la mirada fija en el cruce de una de las calles. Sus ropas comenzaron a empaparse y adquirir un tono más oscuro y el perro movió la cola, disfrutando del fresco de aquel regalo del cielo.

_So I'm not moving _

_I'm not moving _

_I'm not moving _

_I'm not moving _

Cuando la última campanada terminó, una mujer alta, de cabello largo y azabache entró en el campo de visión del joven. Una sonrisa de lo más alegre inundó los labios de los dos y se lanzaron al encuentro del otro.

Ambos desconocidos se fundieron en un cariños abrazo que ninguno de los dos parecía querer romper. Apretaron el cuerpo del otro como si nunca jamás quisieran que se alejase de ellos. Se separaron unos centímetros, sin soltarse, y se miraron a los ojos.

No sabían el nombre del otro, no conocían nada de su vida, y eso no les importaba en absoluto. Había sido una simple mirada y una sonrisa cariñosa. Solo eso. Y, sin embargo, ambos se habían enamorado perdidamente del otro.

Sin poder esperar más, se fundieron en un beso.

No había nadie más en la calle para presenciar lo que podría haberse definido como la muestra de amor más grande y simple del universo. El único espectador, que ni siquiera miraba para la pareja, fue el perro, que parecía ser más feliz observando como el agua que corría por la calle se llevaba una hoja.

_**Going back to the corner where I first saw you, **_

_**Gonna camp in my sleeping bag not I'm not gonna move…**_

**Bien, lo único que necesitáis saber de momento es el nombre de la canción: The man who can't be moved, de The Script. ¡Escuchadla! ¡Es hermozza! En fin, espero que os haya gustado. ¡Os espero en el próximo capi!**

**-Muco! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Singing to ZoRo**

_**Tangled Up In Me**_

Todos sabemos, bastante bien, que no todos los Mugiwara son amantes de ponerle voz a una melodía. Cierto qué, algunos, adoran cantar cualquier canción que se les ponga a tiro, tal como Chopper, Brook, Franky, Luffy y, en ocasiones, Usopp.

Es por eso que resultaba bastante extraño encontrarlos a todos en un karaoke. Sí, todos estaban metidos en una sala de karaoke que, por suerte, era bastante grande y tenía ventilación. Usopp, que acababa de bajar del escenario, le daba buena cuenta a una botella de agua mientras conversaba un poco con Chopper. Brook y Franky hablaban, preguntándose que canción escogería Nami, que se encontraba deltante del micro mientras les echaba un vistazo a las opciones que podía interpretar. Luffy se dedicaba a engullir la desbordante cantidad de meshi que les traían los camareros y Sanji simplemense te aseguraba de que quedase un poco para sus dos meccen.

Por su parte, Robin y Zoro se mantenían apartados del grupo, sentados en un sillón aparte y disfrutando del ridículo que hacían sus nakama. Fue en ese momento en el que Nami subió al escenario y comenzó a cantar, ya algo más ébria de lo normal, una canción que ninguno de sus nakama supo identificar.

-Es extraño.- Murmuró Robin, llamando la atención de Zoro. -Eh podido escuchar las voces de muchos de nuestros nakama, por no decir todos.- Giró el rostro, encarando al peliverde. -Pero a ti no, Kenshi-san.

-Yo no canto.- Dijo, secamente, el kengou, dándole un largo trago a la biiru que tenía en la mano. -Y, aparentemente, no soy el único.- Esto último lo pronunció mirando de reojo a la morena, con una sonrisa picaresca en los labios.

-Yo si canto, kenshi-san.- Robin le devolvió la sonrisa. -Otra cosa diferente es que tu no me hayas oído.

En ese instante la voz, algo desafinada debido al exceso de alcohol en sangre, de Nami comenzó a sonar por el local. Todos los Mugiwara se pusieron a reír al oír la canción de Binks no Sake de labios de la akage, incluyendo a Robin y a Zoro.

-Siento curiosidad, ¿sabes?- Murmuró el peliverde cuando Nami había bajado del escenario.

-¿A que te refieres?- Robin lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa sospechosa en los labios.

-Me gustaría saber como es oirte cantar.- Zoro no podía sostenerle la mirada tras haber pronunciado esas palabras y la desvió, viendo como Nami se lanzaba sobre Luffy nada más bajar el último peldaño.

-Bueno, eso es de facil solución, kenshi-san.- Y tras estas palabras, Robin se levantó de su asiento, dejando la copa de vino vacía sobre una mesita, y subió los pocos escalones que habían hasta el escenario.

Los murmullos, de sorpresa en general, que comenzaron a soltar los Mugiwara al ver como la morena se había a trevido a subirse al escenario se completaron cuando la canción, que para colmo era en inglés, apareció en la pantalla.

-¡Silencio!- Exclamó Sanji, extasiado por poder oír la voz de _su_ dulce Robin-chwan.

La morena sujetó el micro con fuerza y le lanzó una mirada malicosa al kenshi antes de comenzar a cantar.

_You wanna know more, more, more bout me._

_I'm the girl kicking the coke machine_

_Im the one that's honking at you cause I laughed late again_

Los pocos murmullos que quedaban tras el grito de Sanji se vieron completamente silenciados ante la hermosa voz de la arqueóloga de los Mugiwara. El silencio habría reinado la sala entre pausa y pausa si no fuera por las plamadas rídmicas que daba Luffy y que eran acompañadas por una, extremadamente ébria, Nami. En serio, ¿cuántas botellas de alcohol llevaba ya?

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Could you see the I want you by the way I push you away_

_Yea, don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today_

_What's the word for widtheaction deep with all the reaction_

_Yea_

_Hey, hey_

_Get tangled up in me_

De alguna forma, Robin se las arregaba para disimular las constantes miradas que le enviaba al kenshi, dejando claro que le estaba cantando a él. El hecho de que le guiñara un ojo al cantar la última línea de esa estrofa, acción que mandó a Sanji de espaldas al pensar que era para él, no hizo si no que el peliverde se irguiera en su asiento, poniendo toda su atención sobre la morena.

_You wanna know more, more, more bout me_

_Gotta know the first phscology_

_I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep_

_I'm the girl you never get just quite want to see_

Los, casi imperceptibles, movimientos de cadera de la morena hacían que un amiguito de Zoro quisiera salir a saludar. Cogiendo su botella de biiru, se la acabó de un trago, pero no logró apaciguar su sed. Buscó otra botella, pero no había ninguna a la que le quedase el mas mínimo contenido. ¡Maldita sea Nami y su alcoholismo pasivo!

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Could you see the I want you by the way I push you away_

_Yea, don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today_

_What's the word for widtheaction deep with all the reaction_

_Yea_

_Hey, hey_

_Get tangled up in me_

Zoro no sabía que aguantaría más, si su autocontrol, o el elástico de su pantalón, que aparentemente era mucho más resistente de lo que parecía. Trató de cubrirse, más o menos, con su abrigo, aunque fue prácticamente en vano. Agradeció el hecho de que solo fuera Robin la que le prestase atención.

_You think that you know me_

_You think that I'm only_

_But everything I do is always tangled up in me_

_You wanna know more, more, more bout me_

_Im the girl that sweeps you off your feet_

El kenshi supo que no aguantaría mucho más y, disimuladamente, se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta. Esta acción fue vista por Robin que, en lugar de tomárselo a mal, sonrió al ver el enorme bulto que había en la entrepierna del pantalón de Zoro. Y eso solo con un movimiento suestivo, casi inexistente, de cadera y su voz.

Antes de que el peliverde saliera por la puerta, Robin se relamió los labios para prepararse y cantar la última estrofa.

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Could you see the way I want you by the way I push you away_

_Yea, don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today_

_What's the word for widtheaction deep in all the reaction_

_Yea_

_Hey, hey_

Rápidamente, Robin dejó el micro en su lugar y bajó las escaleras, ignorando los halagos y aplausos de sus nakama. Cuando salió por la puerta, en busca del peliverde, sintió como un fuerte tirón del brazo la ponía contra la pared.

Vio entonces el rostro de Zoro ante ella, como sus brazos la aprisionaban contra la pared. Los labios de él impactaron furiosamente sobre los de la arqueóloga, que respondió al beso con la misma energía.

-¿Vamos al Sunny o alquilamos un hotel?- Susurró Zoro, para ser arrastrado momentos después por ella, de camino al barco.

_**Get tangled up in me**_

**Este no me gusta tanto como me ha quedado, prefiero los otros. Creo que lo subiré el segundo, para dejar el listón bajo. XD. En fin, la canción se titula: Tangled up in me, y es de Skye Sweetnam. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. ¡Un abrazo y nutella para todos!**

**-Muco! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Singing to ZoRo**

_**Need You Now**_

Las luces de la ciudad brillaban imponentes ante la oscura noche. Los cuerpos de personas alegres, y borrachas, deambulaban por las calles. Se oían, de vez en cuando, algunos coches que cruzaban la avenida.

En lo alto de un edificio, tal vez en la quinta planta, una joven observaba a oscuras las pocas estrellas que se dejaban ver esa noche. Su cabello negro, como el mismo cielo nocturno, se mecía suavemente con la brisa que lograba abrirse camino en el angosto y axfisiante calor de verano.

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor..._

_Reaching for the phone cause I cant fight it anymore..._

Un hombre, un joven de cabello extrañamente verde, paseaba por las calles sin rumbo, esquivando a los borrachos que se le lanzaban encima cada poco tiempo. Levantó la cabeza, observando el cielo y las mínimas estrellas que se dejaban ver debido a la iluminación exagerada de la ciudad.

_And i wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time _

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and i need you now _

_Said i wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now _

_And i don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now _

La mujer de pelo oscuro giró el rostro por el cielo de la noche y posó los ojos sobre la luna, una pequeña luna en cuarto creciente que se escondía tras lo rascacielos.

Sonrió, una sonrisa melancólica y triste. Su mirada se desplazó y descansó sobre un objeto que se encontraba en el suelo. Se levantó del alfeizar y se acercó a él, recogiéndolo y observándolo con atención.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before _

Sus labios formaron una triste sonrisa cuando, volviendo a elevar la mirada, se encontró con la luna, en cuarto creciente, observándole. Un pequeño empujón, provocado por una mujer borracha que lloraba a cántaros, hizo que el peliverde se tropezase con unas escaleras y cayese en el interior de un portal.

_And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind_

_For me it happens all the time _

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now _

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and i need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now _

Saladas lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre el vídrio roto del marco. La morena trató de limpiárselas de inmediato, pero no dejaban de brotar más. Sin soportarlo más, calló al suelo de rodillas, abrazando con fuerza la fotografía que tenía en la mano.

Se arrepentía. Solo había sido una pequeña pelea. Un simple error. Le hechaba de menos. Quería volver a sentirse entre sus brazos, sus labios pegados a los suyos. Quería volver a oír su nombre de boca de él con ese tono que la calmaba y colmaba de felicidad. Quería acurrucarse junto a él en el afeizar de la ventana y observar el cielo, cubierto de estrellas. Juntos.

_Woh ooo woh _

_Yes, I rather hurt then feel nothing at all _

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

Levantó la vista y vio el número del edificio. No se había dado cuenta de que sus pasos lo llevaban hacia aquél lugar. Frunció el ceño y observó a la mujer borracha alejarse con paso tembloroso. Poniéndose en pie, subió los escalones que le quedaban y pasó la llema de los dedos por la cerradura de la puerta. Dudando un poco, sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la introdujo en ella, girándola y abriendo la puerta. Un vaho de oscuridad le dio la bienvenida.

Se arrepentía. Solo había sido una pequeña pelea. Un simple error. La hechaba de menos. Quería volver a sentirla entre sus brazos, sus labios pegados a los suyos. Quería volver a oír su nombre de boca de ella con ese tono que le calmaba y colmaba de felicidad. Quería acurrucarse junto a ella en el afeizar de la ventana y observar el cielo, cubierto de estrellas. Juntos.

_And I said i wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now _

_And I don't know how i can do without, I just need you now_

Oyó el sonido de un pequeño toque sobre su puerta y se levantó de golpe, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Se acercó con paso tentativo hasta ella y, abrazando con más fuerza la foto contra su pecho, posó una mano sobre el picaporte.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con prisa cuando oyó el picaporte girar lentamente. La puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar la luz en el interior de la oscura habitación. Ahí estaba ella, observándole con lágrimas en sus ojos aguamarina y su fotografía abrazada al pecho.

Sin poder soportarlo más, soltó el marco y se lanzó a los brazos del hombre que se encontraba ante ella, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin cesar, empapando su camiseta. Sintió las caricias de él en su espalda, calmándola. Si nombre siendo susurrado junto a palabras bonitas. Sonriendo, la morena se apartó levemente para poder observar el rostro de su razón de existencia.

Lentamente, los labios de la pareja fueron eliminando la distancia que había entre ellos hasta que esta quedó reducida a cero.

_**I just need you now...**_

_**Oh baby I need you now...**_

**Otra canción triste para "Singing to ZoRo". Su nombre es Need You Now y es de Lady Antebellum. Os aconsejo que la escuchéis, es buena. Además, el encanto de un SongFic es escuchar la canción mientras lo lees. En fin, espero que os haya gustado. ¡Un abrazo y nutella para todos!**

**-Muco! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Singing to ZoRo **

_**Stay The Night**_

Las luces de la calle iluminaban la noche lo que la luna llena y las estrellas no lograban. Caminando por una de las avenidas de la ciudad, a altas horas de la noche, un grupo de amigos reía a mas no poder.

-¡Oi, Nami! ¡Devuélveme mi Mugiwaraboshi!- Gritaba un chico, de cabellu oscuro, persiguiendo a una joven con un curioso cabello naranja. -¡Nami!

-¡Me tendrás que coger, Luffy!- Y tras esto la chica, que aparentemente respondía al nombre de Nami, aceleró el paso, escapando del agarre de Luffy. La chica, aparentemente, había bebido algo de más, algo que evidenciaban sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Los brazos del moreno rodearon la cintura de Nami y, alzándola en aire, ambos reían como locos. Ella le puso el sombrero en la cabeza mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

_It's 72 degrees_

_Zero chance of rain _

_It's been a perfect day _

_We're all spinning on our heels_

_So far away from real _

_In California, yeah _

_We watched the sunset from our car_

_We all took it in _

_And by the time that it was dark, you and me had something, yeah! _

Detrás de ellos, un grupo de personas reía ante las acciones de sus amigos. Bueno, todos a excepción de un joven rubio que aparentaba querer ir y moler a patadas a Luffy.

-Oh, venga ¡anímate, Sanji!- Exclamó uno de los más mayores. Un hombre corpulento con un curioso pelo azul. Pero lo que llamaba la atención de él era que lo único que llevaba puesto, aparte de una camiseta hawaiiana abierta, era un simple tanga que, a ojos de un desconocido… Bueno, el desconocido se quedaría sin ojos porque se le quemarían.

-¡Urusai, Franky! ¡Voy a arrancarle la cicatriz del ojo a patadas!- Exclamo el joven. -Maldito kuso de goma…

_And if this is what we've got, then what we've got is gold _

_We're shining bright and I want you, I want you to know _

_The morning's on it's way, our friends all say goodbye _

_There's nowhere else to go, I hope that you'll stay the night _

El grupo constaba, aparte de ellos cuatro, de otros cinco miembros. Un hombre, el mayor de todos, que debía tener unos cuarenta años mal calculados, vestía de traje y su afro, pues más que pelo parecía un arbusto, era de un oscuro color negro que contrarrestaba con su pálida piel. El hecho que tuviera los ojos negros como la noche no hacía más que intimidarte más.

Aparte de él habían otros dos jóvenes. Un chico, que apenas llegaba a la mayoría de edad, de piel morena y cabello y ojos castaños. Era bastante bajito y tenía una cara de niño bueno que te daban ganas de achucharle y no soltarle. El otro joven, también de tez morena pero de pelo negro, lucía una nariz bastante larga y reía con su compañero, jugueteando con un tirachinas.

_We've been singing Billie Jean _

_Mixin' vodka with caffeine _

_We've got strangers stopping by _

_And though you're out of tune _

_Girl you blow my mind, you do _

_And I'll say I don't wanna say good night _

_There's no quiet corner to get to know each other _

_And there's no hurry I'm a patient man _

_Is your discover _

Un poco más apartados, a unos cinco metros del grupo, otra pareja caminaba en silencio. Estaba constituída por un hombre de cabello verde, cuyas katanas en la cintura y cicatriz en el ojo intimidaban mucho, y una hermosísima mujer de cabello negro, que hacía resaltar de forma hermosa sus ojos aguamarina.

-Todavía no sé por qué me junto con ellos…- Murmuró el, aparentemente, espadachín, llevándose una mano a la frente.

-Porque son divertidos, kenshi-san.- La sonrisa de la morena era tierna, conmovedora, y divertida al ver como el rubio comenzaba a perseguir a la pareja que se situaba más adelante.

-Sobretodo ese ero-kukku tratando de vengarse de algo que, según él, su "Nami-swan" no permitiría de estár sobria.- Miró de reojo a la morena, que reía sin poder evitarlo. Una risa melódica que infló el corazón del peliverde. -¿Qué te parece si le hacemos rabiar un poco más?

_Cause if this is what we've got, then what we've got is gold _

_We're shining bright and I want you, I want you to know _

_The morning's on it's way, our friends all say goodbye _

_There's nowhere else to go, I hope that you'll stay the night _

-¡Zoro!- Exclamó Robin cuando dejó de sentir la tierra bajo sus pies.

El kenshi, que la había cogido en volandas y ahora corría en dirección a la otra pareja mientras el rubio intentaba alcanzarle con sus patadas. Algo que conseguiría pronto si continuaba corriendo a esa velocidad.

-**¡KUSO MARIMO, SUELTA A MI ROBIN-CHWAN!**- El rugido, más que grito, que soltó Sanji provocó quejas de los vecinos de la calle, que comenzaron a soltar algunos improperios. Entre ellos: _"¿¡Que horas son estas para gritar así, malditos criajos!?" _y algún que otro _"¡Putos niños de mierda! ¡Iros a casa ya!"_.

A esto, Robin comenzó a carcajearse sin poder evitarlo. Le atribuyó tal libertad de expresión al vino consumido, pero tanto ella como sus amigos sabían que soportaba muy bien que soportaba el alcohol.

-Ese grito me ha reventado los tímpanos. ¡Pero yo no tengo tímpanos porque solo soy huesos! ¡Yoho! ¡Yohohohoho!- Rió el hombre del afro.

-¡Deja de decir eso, Brook! Vale que seas el mayor, pero tampoco eres un cadaver.- El narigón, que tampoco podía parar de reirse ante las acciones de Zoro, le pegó un ligero golpe al hombre en el brazo. -¿Y tu de que te ríes, Chopper? Que yo sepa, no has bebido.

-¡Es que Sanji da miedo, Usopp! ¡Y Zoro se ríe!- El pequeño de cabello castaño, que llevaba una gorra con unos curiosos cuernos de reno (Y le quedaba muy bien), no podía evitar reirse como un loco al ver las acciones de sus nakama.

_Just like the song on our radio set _

_We'll share the shelter of my single bed _

_But it's a different tune that's stuck in my head _

_And it goes… _

La pareja formada por Nami y Luffy, tras despedirse de sus tomodachi, cruzó la avenida y se internó en un portal para después desaparecer en el interior del edificio.

Uno a uno, cada uno de los "tripulantes", como gustaba llamarlos el chico del Mugiwaraboshi, fue deshaciendo el grupo hasta que, a regañadientes por parte de Sanji, solo quedaron el Kenshi y la Arqueóloga.

_If this is what we've got, then what we've got is gold _

_We're shining bright and I want you, I want you to know _

_The morning's on it's way, our friends all say goodbye_

En menos de cinco minutos llegaron al portal de Robin y, extrayendo la llave del interior de su bolsillo, se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuando oyó la despedida de Zoro.

-¿Sabes, kenshi-san?- Susurró, llamándole la atención al peliverde. -Son las tres de la madrugada y…- Con una sonrisa en el rostro, agarró con fuerza el brazo del kengou. -Tu casa está muy lejos.

-¿Qué insinúas, onna?- Poniendo su frente contra la de la morena mientras oía la puerta abrirse, fue empujándola suavemente en el interior.

Sus labios se unieron una en un beso cargado de pasión y amor. Entonces, los besos de Robin se fueron desplazando lentamente por la mejilla de Zoro hasta alcanzar su oreja y, entre susurros, cantarle la última estrofa de la canción que habían estado escuchando en el local del que salieron.

_**There's nowhere else to go, I hope that you'll stay the night**_

**¡TERMINÉ! Mi primer fic de mútliples capítulos. *^* Si, los he subido todos a la vez, esa es la razón por la que no actualizo "The Next Morning". Me ha costado unos cuatro días (uno por SongFic), pero lo he conseguido. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Deciros que la canción de este "capi" es Stay the Night, de** **James Blunt. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! **

**Eh decidido hacer las cosas así. Cuando acabe de escribir "The Next Morning", no creo que vuelva a hacer fics largos, pues ya habéis visto lo mucho que tardo en actualizar. En su lugar, haré series de One Shots, o Two Shots, y subiré los capis todos de golpe. ¡Así no tendréis que esperar! Puede que a algunos les guste eso de leerse un capi por semana o así, pero a mi no, así que lo haré de esa forma.**

**Bueno, gracias por esperar tanto a mis nuevos fics (Lo cierto es que tengo algunas ideas, así que seguro que tardo en actualizar "The Next Morning") ¡Gracias, un abrazo y nutella para todos!**

**-Muco! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Singing to ZoRo**

_**Next To Me**_

Los Mugiwara se encontraban exaltados, nerviosos y muy alegres por el avistamiento de la nueva isla en la que estaban desembarcando. O por lo menos eso es lo que deberían estar haciendo, pero sin embargo se encontraban paseando de arriba abajo del Sunny, buscando a dos personas en particular.

_You won't find him drinking at the tables _

_rolling dice and staying out til 3 _

_you won't ever find him being unfaithful _

_you will find him, you'll find him next to me. _

Y es que Nami había dicho que nadie pisaría tierra hasta que sus dos nakama desaparecidos volviesen a aparecer.

Esa era la razón por la cual toda la banda, a excepción de Sanji y la misma Nami, corrían de arriba abajo por el barco buscando a la pareja que había desaparecido.

_You won't find him trying to chase the devil _

_for money, fame, for power, out of grief _

_you won't ever find him where the rest go _

_you will find him, you'll find him next to me. _

_Next to me, oh oh_

_Next to me, oh oh_

_Next to me, oh oh_

_you will find him, you'll find him next to me. _

Entraban en la cocina, en los camarotes. Tocaban a la puerta del baño, irrumpían en la biblioteca. Incluso Franky miró un par de veces en el Soldier Dock System, pero nada, ni rastro de esa extraña pareja.

_When the money's spent _

_and all my friends have vanished _

_and I can't seem to find no help or love for free _

_I know there's no need for me to panic _

_'cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me. _

Se extrañaron al no encontrarlo bebiendo en la barra de la cocina, ni a ella leyendo en la biblioteca. Cuando comenzaron a rememorar lo acontecido durante el día, se percataron de que apenas los habían visto durante el desayuno. ¿Llevaban todo el día desaparecido?

_When the skies are grey _

_and all the doors are closing _

_and the rising pressure _

_makes it hard to breathe _

_well, all I need is a hand _

_to stop the tears from falling _

_I will find him, will find him next to me. _

_Next to me, oh oh_

_Next to me, oh oh_

_Next to me, oh oh_

_I will find him, I'll find him next to me. _

Nami soltó un exasperado suspiro y, a grito pelado, reunió de nuevo a casi todos sus nakama.

-Vamos a ver, grupo de bakas. Si no están en ninguna zona del Sunny que no hayáis registrado. ¿Cuál es el único lugar de todo el barco en el que no habéis mirado?- Dijo, cansada de que sus tomodachi se paseasen por ahí y con ganas ya de bajar a tierra.

Casi como si estuvieran sincronizados, todos los tripulantes de la Mugiwara kaizoku-dan elevaron la vista para mirar con el ceño fruncido el puesto de vigía.

_When the end has come _

_and buildings falling down fast _

_when we spoilt the land _

_and dried up all the sea _

_when everyone has lost their heads around us _

_you will find him, you'll find him next to me. _

Con la akage como cabecilla, todo el grupo comenzó a subir por las cuerdas con la certeza de que sus nakama se encontraban en el pequeño gimnasio de Zoro.

Cuando la trampila se abrió, Sanji volvió a caer a cubierta por culpa del infarto que le había dado.

_Next to me, oh oh_

_Next to me, oh oh_

_Next to me, oh oh _

_you will find him, you'll find him next to me. _

Si bien esperaban encontrarse a Robin y a Zoro, no se lo esperaban así; Con la morena sentada sobre uno de los bancos, leyendo tranquilamente, nada extraño. Si no fuera porque la cabeza del peliverde se encontraba recostada sobre su regazo y la arqueóloga se dedicaba a acariciar suavemente su cabello.

Sonriendo, Robin se llevó un dedo a los labios indicándoles a sus nakama que guardaran silencio.

Tal y como habían venido, bajaron de nuevo por las cuerdas dispuestos a desembarcar en la nueva isla.

_Next to me, oh oh_

_Next to me, oh oh_

_Next to me, oh oh_

La navegante no podía creerse como la relación entre sus dos tomodachi había pasado desapercibida para su sensible radar. Ahora que volvía sobre sus pasos en las últimas semanas, se percataba de que siempre que los veía se encontraban juntos. Si se fijaba un poco más, podía llegar a creer que era Zoro el que siempre seguía a la morena por todo el barco.

¿¡Como no se había percatado si se veía a leguas!?

_**You will find him, you'll find him next to me. **_

**Bueno, aquí os dejo un nuevo SongFic para mi pequeña recopilación. No he logrado plasmar todo lo que quería, pero creo que me ha quedado medianamente bien. Espero que os guste, pronto me pondré con el nuevo capi de The Next Morning, cuando acabe todos los fics que tengo a medias. ¡Un abrazo a todos y disfrutad de la nutella!**

**Ah, por cierto, la canción es la de Next To Me, de Emeli Sandé.**

**P.D: Un abacho a las del Club, que últimamente me tienen orgullosa. *^* ¡A ti también, Laura!**

**-Muco! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Singing to ZoRo**

_**Con Solo Una Sonrisa**_

No era extraño que los Mugiwara convirteran sus cenas en fiestas, al igual que no era extraño que algunos de los tripulantes no partcipasen, o participasen a su manera, en ellas.

Lo que sí era extraño era lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos. Sí, la cena era una fiesta, pero una fiesta que se basaba en la música. Sobretodo si tenemos en cuenta que cada uno de nuestros tomodachi se ha dedicado a cantar una canción en particular. Sí, incluyendo a Robin.

Bueno, tal vez no todos. Zoro estaba sentado atrás, observando como Franky acababa por ridiculizar una pobre canción que, apartentemente, nadie conocía mientras disfrutaba de una buena biru fresca. Se encontraba vestido de una manera algo extraña, con una camiseta negra, que tenía el dibujo de cuatro garras hiriendo su piel. Lo cierto es que los detalles de la sangre estaban muy bien hechos.

Pero volviendo al tema. Todos los Mugiwara habían cantado por lo menos una canción, todos a excepción de Zoro, y nadie tardó en percatarse de ello cuando el carpintero dejó de berrear.

-¡Hey, Zoro no ha cantado!- Exclamó Luffy inocentemente. -Tenemos que cantar todos. Vamos, Zoro, coge el micro.- Le incitó, sin dejar de comer.

-Yo no canto.- Fue la queda contestación del kengou para después darle un trago a su bebida.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, todos comenzaron a animarle e incitarle a cantar.

-¡Oh, vamos, Zoro!- Exclamó la vocecita de Chopper.

-Venga, seguro que cantas ¡SUPER! Roronoa.- Obviamente Franky.

-¡Si lo haces te contaré una de mis historias!- Dijo Usopp, recibiendo un "Si haces eso no lo hará ni de coña" por parte de Nami.

-¡Yohoho! Zoro-san, me encantaría que mis orejas pudieran escuchar como cantas. Pero claro, yo no tengo orejas porque soy un esqueleto. ¡Yoho, yohohohoho!

-Vamos, Marimo, estoy seguro de que hasta un baka de cerebro musculado como tú sabe cantar, aunque desafinando.- ¿De verdad hace falta decir de quién era esa?

-¡Vamos, Zoro!- Exclamaron al unisono Luffy y Nami. Sí, habéis oído bien, Nami.

-Si, vamos, kenshi-san.- La voz de Robin hizo que el peliverde levantase la cabeza. -Me encantaría oírte cantar.- Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y un brillo ilusionado en la mirada. A veces parecía una niña pequeña.

_¿¡Me lo acaba de pedir Robin expresamente!?- _Agitó la cabeza tratano de quitarse esa idéa de su mente. -_Vale, ahora tengo dos opciones: Cantar ahora y que me dejen en paz, o volver a negar y que me atosiguen toda la noche._

Decisión difícil, pero decidió pasar una noche tranquila.

-Pásame esa guitarra.- Gruñó, extendiéndo el brazo hacia Franky que sostenía una guitarra clásica en las manos.

Tocó unos acordes durante unos instantes para después aclararse la voz. Una suave melodía comenzó a salir de la guitarra.

_Desnúdame, _

_juega conmigo a ser _

_la perdición_

_que todo hombre quisiera poseer_

_Y olvídate de todo lo que fui_

_y quiéreme_

_por lo que pudiera llegar a ser_

_en tu vida_

_tan loca y absurda_

_como la mía, como la mía. _

Todos se quedaron mudos al instante. Si para empezar no se esperaban el que cantase, menos se esperaban que cantase una balada. Y, encima, ¡cantaba bien!

_Tu piensas que la luna estará llena para siempre_

_yo busco tu mirada entre los ojos de la gente_

_tu guardas en el alma bajo llave lo que sientes _

_yo rompo con palabras que desgarran como dientes. _

_Tu sufres por no sabes como parar el tiempo_

_yo sufro por no se de que color es el viento_

_tan dulce y hechizante que se escapa de tu boca_

_con solo una sonrisa mi cabeza volvió loca. _

_-¿Me está mirando?-_ Pensó la arqueóloga mientras veía como Zoro le mandaba algunas miradas furtivas. _-No, no son miradas furtivas._- Se dijo a sí misma. _-O me mira a mi, o mira a la guitarra._

_No busques mas, _

_que yo te voy a dar_

_todo el calor_

_que no te daba la barra del bar_

_cuando te vi_

_yo por primera vez_

_donde a prendí _

_que se podía llorar también _

_de alegría_

_soñando tu boca _

_junto a la mía junto a la mía. _

¿Por qué se estaba acordando de cierto momento de su pasado ahora mismo? La imagen de hace años, más en concreto cuatro años, mientras trabajaba para Crocodile. Le mandó a ella expresamente para poder adquirir un nuevo miembro a la Baroke Works. ¿El nombre de ese joven? Roronoa Zoro.

Entró en el bar al que sabía iba a ir su próxima "víctima" y se sentó a la barra, pidiendo un vaso de vino. El tendero la atendió enseguida. Pasaron los minutos y al cabo de una media hora, más de lo que se esperaba, pudo oír la puerta de la calle abriéndose. Esperó a sentir los pasos de ese hombre, sabía, estaba ahí de pie observando el local.

Se sorprendió al volver a oír la puerta volver a abrirse para ver las tres katana y la espalda del kenshi saliendo por ella.

_Tu piensas que la luna estará llena para siempre, _

_yo busco tu mirada entre los ojos de la gente, _

_tu guardas en el alma bajo llave lo que sientes, _

_yo rompo con palabras que desgarran como dientes. _

_Tu sufres porque no sabes como parar el tiempo, _

_yo sufro porque no se de que color es el viento, _

_tan dulce y hechizante que se escapa de tu boca, _

_con solo una sonrisa mi cabeza volvió loca._

Las mirabas, ahora fijas, del kengou se centraban en Robin, que no podía poner otra expresión a la de perplejidad, mientras él le sonreía picaronamente. Si, ahora sin duda sabía que le estaba cantando a ella.

_Tu piensas que la luna estará llena para siempre, _

_yo busco tu mirada entre los ojos de la gente, _

_tu guardas en el alma bajo llave lo que sientes, _

_yo rompo con palabras que desgarran como dientes. _

_Tu sufres porque no sabes como parar el tiempo, _

_yo sufro porque no se de que color es el viento, _

_tan dulce y hechizante que se escapa de tu boca…_

El kengou dejó la guitarra a un lado y se levantó de su asiento, dándole las buenas noches a sus nakama que seguían boquiabiertos, mientras se dirigía al puesto de vigía para poder comenzar la guardia.

Cuando solo llevaba unos cinco pasos fuera de la cocina, la puerta volvió a abrirse y sonrió al saber quien era.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Inquirió la voz de Robin, que fruncía el ceño.

-Una canción.- Fue la respuesta del peliverde, que se había detenido, pero no girado.

-¿Me cantabas a mí?- La voz de la morena sonaba confusa.

-Se podría interpretar de esa forma.- Ahora sí, se giró para encarar a su tomodachi. -Pero más en concreto estaba cantando nuestros primeros encuentros.- Se acercó un par de pasos a ella. -Supongo que la escenita de la barra del bar te vino a la cabeza en esos momentos, ¿no?

-¿Por qué no te acercaste a mí?- Inquirió Robin, tratando de saciar su innata curiosidad.

-No lo sé.- El kengou se encogió de hombros. -Supongo que me intimidabas, ni idea.- Soltó una carcajada al ver la cara confusa de Robin. Se estaba divirtiendo. -Y el resto de la canción se basa más o menos en nuestra relación desde que te autoinvitaste a la banda.

Y tras esto, el kenshi se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino al puesto de vigía dejando a una muy confundiada Robin a su espalda.

-¿Te has declarado cantando?- La voz de la arqueóloga, cerca, muy cerca, detuvo su paso.

-Bueno, tú lo hiciste sonriendo.- Dijo, todavía dándole la espalda a la morena mientras trataba de borrar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Buen punto.

_-¿¡HE ACETADO!?- _Exclamó internamente el kengou. -_¡PERO SI LO HE DICHO A LO LOCO!_

Sus pensamientos quedaron enmudecidos cuando sintió los labios de Robin sobre los suyos. ¿De donde había salido? Sabía dulce.

Zoro apenas tardó en devolverle el beso, volviéndolo en uno más intenso mientras apretaba el cuerpo de Robin contra el suyo. Notó la pared de la cocina a su espalda y se preguntó cuando había dado esos pasos.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, Zoro vio esa sonrisa, esa misma sonrisa que le había mostrado al tratar de unirse a los Mugiwara, esa sonrisa que había en sus labios cuando entró en el bar hacía ya cuatro años. Esa sonrisa sincera que lograba estremecerlo y hacer que su corazón se hinchase.

_**Con solo una sonrisa mi cabeza vuelves loca.**_

**El final está algo retocado, de "Volvió" a "Vuelves" pero era para darle algo de sentido. XP ¡Wow! Dos fics en un día. Bueno, uno es un capi SongFic, pero también cuenta. XD ¡Espero que os hayan gustado! Últimamente estoy algo descentrada, entre los deberes de mates para el verano, escribir fics, estas idéas para un libro que no dejan de bombardearme (Lobos, lobos everywhere) y tal, ando muy despistada.**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado el nuevo SongFic, ¡un abrazo y nutella para todos!**

**-Muco! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Singing to ZoRo**

_**Todo**_

Normalmente, compartían palabras, pensamientos y miradas. Ahora compartían besos, caricias, suspiros. Se miraban a los ojos mientras sus labios se volvían a unir por enésima vez. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose a su espalda hace que peguen un pequeño brinco.

_Vuela, vuela, vuela conmigo _

_Cuélate dentro, dime "chico"_

_Dame calor, sácame brillo_

_Hazme el amor en nuestro nido._

_No quiero nada, nada más_

_Me sobra respirar. _

Los besos se vuelven más apasionados, las caricias más urgentes y sentidas. Manos que se cuelan bajo la ropa y acarician la piel, miradas penetrantes sedientas de pasión. Sus labios vuelven a unirse y esta vez sus lenguas entran en contacto, deslizándose y entrelazándose, tratando de ganar una batalla sin perdedores.

La blusa es desabrochada y los pechos de la morena expuestos. Suelta un quejido cuando, bajo la atenta mirada del kenshi que no despegaba sus ojos de los de ella, comienza a acariciar esos dos suaves y dúctiles tesoros, dando vueltas alrededor del pezón pero sin llegar a tocarlo.

_Sube, sube, sube conmigo_

_Déjalo todo, yo te cuido._

_Ven a Madrid, ten un descuido_

_Haz cosas mientras yo te miro. _

_No tengo miedos, no tengo dudas_

_Lo tengo muy claro ya._

_Todo es tan de verdad _

_Que me acojono cuando pienso _

_En tus pequeñas dudas, y eso _

_Que si no te tengo reviento_

_Quiero hacértelo muy lento. _

Sus labios se vuelven a unir, ahogando un gemido femenino cuando ambos dedos de él, índice y pulgar, pellizcan la sensible aureola de la ojiazul. Las manos de ella se deslizan sobre el pecho desnudo del kengou mientras este la coge del culo, haciendo que envuelva las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Y comienza a caminar hacia la cama.

_Todo, todo, todo, todo_

_Yo quiero contigo todo._

_Poco, muy poco a poco, poco._

_Que venga la magia y estemos _

_Solos, solos, solos, solos,_

_Yo quiero contigo sólo._

Sintiendo las suaves y frescas sábanas bajo su espalda, Robin abrazó con fuerza el cuello del peliverde, haciendo que despegase esos, benditos, labios de sus pechos y los volviese a unir con los suyos.

Gimió cuando, aún por encima del pantalón, Zoro acarició con suavidad, pero suficiente presión como para que lo notase, el ardiente sexo de la morena.

El sonido del botón desabrochado y la cremallera siendo bajada repiqueteó en la habitación cubierta por penumbras.

Colando una mano en el interior del pequeño pedazo de tela, Zoro comenzó a acariciar con, demasiada, parsimonia el sexo de Robin, por encima de la tela de su cullote.

_Solos rozándonos todo, sudando, cachondos _

_Volviéndonos locos, teniendo cachorros_

_Clavarnos los ojos, bebernos a morro. _

_Sueña, sueña, sueña conmigo_

_Escríbeme luego un mensajito _

_Dime hacia donde, yo te sigo_

_Si tu te tiras, yo me tiro. _

_No tengo miedos, no tengo dudas _

_Lo tengo muy claro ya. _

Los besos del peliverde volvieron a bajar por el cuello de Robin hasta encontrar de nuevo esos, ya conocidos, pechos. Volvió a acariciarlos y mordisquearlos levemente, recibiendo gemidos por la morena, mientras su manos continuaba con la suave y constante tortura que estaban provocándole a la arqueóloga.

Los gemidos se tornaron más altos cuando empezó a penetrarla con dos dedos mientras succionaba uno de sus pezones.

_Todo es tan de verdad _

_Que me acojono cuando pienso_

_En tus pequeñas dudas y eso _

_Que si no te tengo, reviento _

_Quiero hacértelo muy lento_

_Todo, todo, todo, todo_

_Yo quiero contigo todo. _

_Poco, muy poco a poco, poco_

_Que venga la magia y estemos _

_Solos, solos, solos, solos_

_Yo quiero contigo sólo _

_Poco, muy poco a poco poco_

_Que venga la magia y estemos._

Las olas de placer que emanaban del bajo vientre de la morena inundaron completamente su cuerpo mientras ella gemía con fuerza ante su repentino orgasmo.

Sacando los dedos del interior de Robin, y de su ropa interior, se los levó a los labios. La morena sintió como su excitación volvía de golpe al ver como comenzaba a lamerlos, tratando de que no se le escapase ni la más nimia cantidad de ese delicioso nectar que se le había ofrecido tras su trabajo.

Llevándose consigo tanto el cullote como los pequeños vaqueros, Zoro acabó de desnudarla.

_Solos rozándonos todo, sudando, cachondos_

_Volviéndonos locos, teniendo cachorros_

_Clavarnos los ojos, bebernos a morro. _

Lanzándose sobre él y uniendo de nuevo sus labios, Robin besó con tremenda pasión al peliverde mientras sus manos se deslizaban de nuevo sobre su pecho desnudo. Al separarse, por falta de aire, una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras se relamía lentamente.

Sus besos comenzaron a bajar por el cuello del kengou, llegando a su pecho y mordisqueando sus, ya erectos, pezones. Sus manos, más rápidas y directas, se posaron sobre el bulto que se había formado en el pantalón de Zoro y empezaron a acariciarlo suavemente.

El kenshi miraba hipnotizado como los besos de la morena iban bajando y como sus manos se libraban de ese estorbo de tela. Con una última y penetrante mirada, Robin abandonó los ojos de Zoro para centrarse en otros asuntos que tenía mas "_a mano_".

_Dame, que aun te queda un poco más_

_Yo mismo lo quiero todo. _

_Siento que cada vez mas _

_Tengo celos de todo. _

_Dame que aun me llega _

_Todo llegara, _

_Que me siento muy solo_

_Siento que cada vez, quiero más. _

Su lengua lamió en toda su longitud el miembro erecto de Zoro, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo al sentir la repentina tensión en el cuerpo de él, y volvió a bajar por el mismo camino con tiernos y sentidos besos. Volviendo a subir, se introdujo el falo del peliverde en la boca, comenzando a chuparlo con énfasi y energía.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del kengou cuando sintió la lengua de Robin lamiéndole el pene por dentro. Si es que no se podía estar quieta ni en un espacio tan pequeño.

Al encontrarse de rodillas con Robin agachada delante, ambos sobre la cama, no le costó demasiado acariciar su espalda para bajar por ella y, con el dedo corazón como avanzadilla, empezar en su búsqueda por el húmedo y caliente tesoro que se encontraba entre los muslos de la arqueóloga.

El gemido, ahogado por la felación que le estaba proporcionando al kenshi, que trató de salir de la garganta de Robin fue provocado por la repentina, pero bienvenida, penetración del peliverde con dos dedos en su sexo.

_Todo, todo, todo, todo_

_Yo quiero contigo todo. _

_Poco, muy poco a poco, poco _

_Que venga la magia y estemos _

_Solos, solos, solos, solos, _

_Yo quiero contigo sólo. _

No aguantarían mucho, ninguno de los dos. Por ello, con un beso de despedida sobre el glande del kengou, Robin volvió a sus labios.

El beso fue cariñoso y apasionado, siendo bienvenido por ambos. La morena enroscó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Zoro mientras sentía como era tumbada sobre la cama.

Colocándose entre sus piernas, y aún besándola, el peliverde jugó un poco con ella. Acariciándola, pero sin llegar a penetrarla, sacaba fuertes jadeos por parte de Robin.

-Zoro…- Dijo en un gemido lastimero.

_Solos rozándonos todo, sudando, cachondos_

_Volviéndonos locos, teniendo cachorros_

_Clavarnos los ojos, bebernos a morro. _

Fue introduciéndose lentamente en su interior, siendo recibido con un fuerte abrazo por las húmedas y calientes paredes de la morena, que emitía altos gemidos sin poder evitarlo.

Sujetándola de las caderas, y sintiendo como ella rodeaba su cintura con las piernas, otra vez. Zoro comenzó con un vaivén lento que fue aumentando de velocidad cuanto más aumentaba la excitación de ambos.

Gemidos y gritos salían de la boca de Robin mientras ligeros y contenidos gruñidos lo hacían de la de Zoro. Si su boca no se encontraba ocupada succionando y mordisqueando los pezones de la arqueóloga, lo estaba besándola, tratando de acallar esos gritos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta y alertaría a todo el barco de su actual situación.

_Vuela, vuela, vuela conmigo_

_Cuélate dentro, dime "chico". _

_Dame calor, sacame brillo_

Las embestidas se volvían cada vez más rápidas y profundas, logrando que los gritos de la morena no fueran silenciados ni por los más ardientes besos.

Cuando sintió la mano de Zoro deslizándose entre ambos hasta encontrar su clítoris y comenzar a acariciarlo con movimientos circulares, todo hilo de cordura que quedaba en al cabeza de Robin se rompió, provocando un orgasmo que debieron haber oído hasta en el East Blue.

Los gritos salían de los labios de la morena mientras un salvajes gruñidos lo hacían de la de Zoro. Las oleadas de placer inundaron sus cuerpos de nuevo. Cada embestida era más fuerte y sus orgasmos se prolongaron más de lo esperado.

Zoro se dejó caer a un lado de la arqueóloga, sin dejar de besarla. Y la abrazó contra su cuerpo. Robin sonrió al sentir como el kenshi comenzaba a besarla por todo el rostro, desde la frente, las mejillas, los pómulos, pasando por sus labios. Rió cuando sintió el casto beso sobre su nariz.

Acercándose un poco más a él, tanto que acabó tumbada sobre su torso, con sus piernas entrelazadas, apoyó su frente contra la del kenshi, susurrándole unas suaves palabras unidas a una pequeña melodía.

_**Hazme el amor en nuestro nido.**_

**Pfiu, este me ha costado algo. ¡Si, por fin un lemmon! Hacía mucho que no escribía uno… creo. XD. ¡Espero que os guste! La canción es de Pereza, se llama Todo, y es una de mis favoritas. ¿Qué? ¿A quién llamáis pervertida? ¿Yo, pervertida? No sé de donde sacáis las pruebas. **

**Mierda, mi padre. Me voy a dormir. ¡Oyasumi! ¡Un abrazo y nutella para todos!**

**-Muco! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Singing to ZoRo**

_**Canción de amor caducada**_

Ella sabía que no le gustaban las masas de gente, y menos aún la música alta. Odiaba a muerte encontrarse apretada entre un grupo de personas mientras sonidos estridentes la dejaban sorda. Nami sabía perfectamente eso, así que… ¿Por qué la había arrastrado hasta aquí? O, mejor dicho, ¿por qué se había dejado arrastrar hasta aquí?

Ambas chicas se encontraban en un local, un café de un tamaño considerable. De su interior salían las voces de los jóvenes que trataban de conseguir un buen sitio, preparándose para el "gran" concierto de la nueva banda más famosa de la ciudad.

El nombre del grupo tampoco era demasiado original, en opinion de Robin, Monster Trio. Estaba formado por tres jóvenes, "Black Leg" Sanji, batería, "Mugiwara" no Luffy, teclado, y, como guitarrista y cantante principal, del cual estaban enamoradas el noventa por ciento de las fans de la banda, "Green Tiger"… De cuyo nombre ni se acordaba ni le importaba.

Y ahí se encontraban, tanto ella como su mejor amiga. Siendo empujadas y estrujadas por un grupo de gente a quien no conocían, buscando un buen lugar desde el que ver el concierto que Nami había estado esperando durante seis meses.

-¿Me puedes repetir por qué he venido?- Le preguntó, gritándole al oído Robin a su tomodachi. Estaba de mal humor. Y los teloneros, que parecían llamarse "Los Shishibukai", no es que la estuvieran ayudando demasiado a mejorarlo.

-…-

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Porque Viví me dejó plantada gracias a Khoza y no iba a venir sola!

Ah, claro, eso lo explicaba todo. _¡Eso no explica una mierda! _Se gritó a ella misma, y le habría gritado a Nami si no fuera por mantener su semblante serio.

Fue cuando, al sentir un par de dedos pellizcándole el culo, los cuales acabaron rotos y gritos de dolor que superaban a los estridentes teloneros, que decidió darle una pequeña excusa a Nami para poder salir de ahí y respirar algo que no fuera perfume barato de hombre y mujer.

-Nami.- Le dijo al oído lo bastante alto para que le oyera pero con voz queda. -Voy a ir a buscar algo de beber.- La akage asintió y, empujando con fuerza a todo el que se le ponía delante, además de rompiendo un par de dedos y muñecas más, logró salir del grupo de gente y poder respirar algo de oxígeno.

Pasando por un par de puertas, salió a un ancho y oscuro pasillo. Parecía desierto. Lo cierto es que tampoco se estaba fijando muy bien por donde iba, si no que más bien caminaba tratando de sacar de su cabeza esa sensación de ahogo.

Aceleró el paso, alejándose cada vez más de la, supuesta, música de "Los Shishibukai" y, tal vez por ir con los ojos apretados y cerrados, o porque tenía una sensación de náuseas que no se esperaba y que la distraía bastante. No supo muy bien como pasó, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera culpa de él, pero de repente sintió como un cuerpo golpeaba el suyo para notar luego el impacto de su espalda y culo contra el suelo.

-¡Ow!- Exclamó. Sus nervios estaban de punta y, sin percatarse de lo que hacía, se irguió de golpe y encaró al idiota que la había empujado. -¡Podrías mirar por donde vas, imbecil!

-¡Lo siento!- Dijo, levantando las manos. -Pero eras tú la que iba corriendo sin mirar.

-¡Pues haber intentado esquivarme!- El rostro del joven peliverde era de ligera impresión. Robin suspiró. -Lo siento, odio los conciertos y no me encuentro muy bien…

¿¡Como podía estar hablándole a alguien que no conocía!? Es decir, ella, la mujer más tranquila e impasible, reservada y misteriosa, de toda la ciudad, le estaba diciendo a un completo desconocido la causa de su repentino encuentro.

Ahora que se fijaba en él. ¿No le sonaba de algo? Cabello verde, ojos negros, vestido con una camiseta blanca cuyo dibujo parecía el de tres garras rasgándole el torso, un jersey gris, pantalones negros y botas. Si quitamos la cicatriz del ojo, era un chico aparentemente normal, aunque muy guapo y sexy. Y por la forma en la que se le ajustaba la tela blanca parecía ser que también estaba en forma. ¿De donde habían salido esas ganas de arrancarle los pantalones?

-¿Te he hecho daño?- Preguntó el joven, ya en pie, mientras le ofrecía una mano a la ojiazul. -Si es así, lo siento.- Y, de un fuerte tirón, puso a la chica en pie.

-No, estoy perfectamente, gracias.- Con unas ligeras palmadas en el culo se quitó el polvo que se le había quedado prendado a los vaqueros.

-Me parece extraño encontrar a alguien a quien no le gustan los conciertos, precisamente, en un concierto.- Desvió la mirada durante unos segundos. -Déjame adivinar. ¿Fuiste arrastrada aquí por algunos amigos?

Robin se tocó la nariz con el dedo índice, guiñándole un ojo.

-Más en concreto por mi mejor amiga.- Sonrió. -No me digas que te encuentras en la misma situación.

-Si, bueno, se podría decir que yo también fui arrastrado por un par de amigos.- Frunció el ceño. -¿Tienes nombre, onna?- Inquirió, rascándose ligeramente la nuca. Robin sonrió.

-Nico Robin.- Estrechó la mano del hombre, la cual ninguno de los dos había soltado aún.- ¿Te conozco de algo?

-¿No me conoces?- La morena negó levemente. -Vaya, eso sí que es raro.- Imitando su acción, también estrechó la mano de ella. -Puedes llamarme Zoro.- Y sonrió de medio lado. Y Robin se quedó perdida en esa sonrisa.

-¿Tu también tratabas de huír del concierto?

-Más bien intentaba llegar a tiempo.- Zoro recibió una mirada confundida de la morena.

-Me has dicho que los odias.- Repitió sus palabras la ojiazul.

-No me gustan, pero se podría decir que soy una parte importante de éste.- El semblante de Robin se volvió meditabundo.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Manager?- Zoro negó. -¿Otro telonero?- Echó una mirada a la guitarra que llevaba el chico y que se había quedado en el suelo tras su caída, aún metida en su funda. Sonrió y volvió a negar. -¿Organizador?- Y otra negativa. -Supongo que me rindo.- Sonrió amablemente antes de soltarle la mano, que habían estado sujetas todo este tiempo. La medió en su bolsillo y sacó un boli, agarrando la mano de Zoro de nuevo y apuntándole un número en el dorso de esta. -Pienso salir corriendo y no parar en cuanto salga de este sitio, no me apetece nada escuchar a esa banda del demonio, pero si te apetece podemos quedar algun día a tomar un café.- Y guiñándole un ojo, se dio la vuelta para seguir buscando la salida de ese laberinto.

De repente, una sombra akage salió del pasillo colindante y agarró a la morena de la muñeca. Zoro se cubrió rápidamente con la capucha, se puso unas gafas de sol, y volvió a emprender su camino hacia el backstage.

-¡Robin!- Exclamó Nami mientras empezaba a tirar del brazo de su amiga. -¿¡Donde estabas!? ¿¡Y las bebidas!? Bueno, da igual. ¡Corre, que empieza!- La mujer fijó sus ojos azules en la figura que se encaminaba hacia la oscuridad del pasillo, con la funda de una guitarra en la mano y la cabeza cubierta. Justo en ese instante, el chico, como intuyendo que Robin lo miraba, levantó la misma mano en la que llevaba apuntado su número y la agitó, despidiéndose.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió esperanzada.

Llegaron en poco tiempo a la zona del concierto. Los de seguridad habían abierto las puertas de par en par y la masa de gente había aumentado. La ojiazul bufó.

Gracias a los fuertes empujones de ambas, y la fama que se había ganado Robin rompiendo ocho dedos y cuatro muñecas, les fue fácil avanzar hasta situarse casi en primera fila, algo apartadas del escenario pero a una buena distancia.

Mirando de reojo, pudo ver como un joven, que apenas llegaba a la mayoría de edad y que no debeía estar ahí, se situaba cerca de ambas chicas. Frunció el ceño, pero lo ignoró y volvió a centrarse en el escenario, donde los teloneros recogían sus cosas para marcharse.

_**Apenas unos minutos antes…**_

-¡Marimo!- Zoro rodó los ojos al oír la voz de su nakama. -¡Legas tarde! ¿Ya te has vuelto a perder?

-Estaba hablando con alguien, ero-kukku.- Dejando la funda de la guitarra a un lado, dejó que le quitaran el jersey mientras trataban de arreglarle algo el cabello, algo imposible teniéndolo así de corto.

-¿Tu? ¿Hablando con alguien? Pero si eres un anti-social que prefiere una biiru a una meccen bien servida.- Al kenshi le entraron ganas de darle un buen puñetazo tras ver la cara de hentai que había puesto.

-Mira, déjame en paz. O romperé esas estúpidas baquetas tuyas sobre tu cabeza.- Se colocó un cinturón, considerablemente grande y pesado, y la guitarra, poniéndola a su espalda.

Quedaban apenas tres minutos para que les dieran la señal y salieran al escenario. Zoro, que por lo general ahora se estaría echando una rápida siesta, ahora estaba meditabundo, pensando en algo. Le llamó la atención a uno de los ayudantes que deambulaba por ahí repartiendo aperitivos.

-¡Chopper!- Exclamó. Un joven, de apenas unos diecisiete años de edad, se acercó a él. Tenía la piel y el cabello castaño, y llevaba una camiseta con una cruz blanca sobre ella. -¿Ves esa chica de ahí?- Le preguntó, señalándo a Robin a traves de una de las cortinas. El pequeño asintió. -Escúchame bien, quiero que vayas a su lado, y cuando yo…

_**De nuevo, con Nami y Robin…**_

La chica sentía la mirada del pequeño sobre ella, pero al girarse a buscarlo con los ojos no lo encontró y supuso que habría sido aplastado por la masa de gente. Sintió un poco de pena, era una cosita muy tierna, con su cara de niño bueno y ese cabello castaño, corto, y revuelto.

De pronto, el sonido de alguien por los micros provocó un silencio.

**-¡Bienvenidos, gente, al cuarto concierto de Monster Trio!- **El público aplaudió. **-¡Bien, bien! ¡Parece que estamos emocionados! ¿¡Cuantos de vosotros quiere oír a nuestros tres mónstruos!?- **Y el estruendo se volvió insoportable, Robin ni se inmutó. **-¡Me alegro! Pues.. Dadle la bienvenida a… ¡Black Leg Sanji!**- Un joven de cabello rubio, vestido con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, suelta, entró en escena. En la mano derecha llevaba dos baquetas. Saludó al público, levantando ambas manos, y la audiencia, mayormente masculina, comenzó a gritar su nombre. **-… ¡Mugiwara no Luffy!-** Ahora fue el turno de algunas de las espectadoras, incluída Nami, para desmayarse entre gritos y silvidos. Un joven, de cabello negro, entró en escena. Llevaba una camisa negra con un chaleco rojo encima, unos pantalones negros y unas sandalias. Lo que más locas volvían a las chicas era su Mugiwaraboshi, que, o estaba en su cabeza, o colgando en su espalda. **-¡Preparaos chicas! ¡Él es el cantante, el guitarrista, el vago, borracho, antisocial! ¡Él es al que todas queréis! ¡Procurad no quedaros afónicas al darle la bienvenida a…! ¡GREEN TIGER ZORO!- **Y Robin se petrificó.

Todo comenzó a ir a cámara lenta. La morena observó como el guitarrista se encaminaba al centro del escenario, ante el micro. Oyó de forma lejana como amenazaba al locutor por haber expuesto sus vicios, otra vez, ante el público, y por haber olvidado añadir lo de "maestro de la katana".

Vale, ahora estaba cien por cien segura de que no iba a poder tomar un café con él ni en sueños. Y se sintió decepcionada. Su mano todavía hormigueaba cuando pensaba en la suya envolviéndola. Su corazón palpitaba más rápido cuando recordaba su silueta recortándose contra la negrura, como había levantado su mano para despedirse.

Su mano… Estaba segura de que había entrado en el baño en cuanto pudo y borró con agua y jabón su número, despellejándose uncluso la piel. Y más después de haber calificado su grupo como una "banda del demonio". No tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad.

El concierto pasó rápido para ella, un puñado de canciones y ya habían llegado al final. Supuéstamente, tendrían que haber recogido y haberse marchado después de "Lady Madrid", pero Zoro se acercó a sus nakama.

-Chicos, vamos a tocar esa canción que estuvimos ensallando. ¿Os acordáis?- Murmuró, alejado de los micros.

-¡Marimo! Esa canción no te sale. No le pones energía, y supongo que será por tener el corazón dy hielo.

-Tu te callas, ero-kukku, y tocas el ridmo de las narices. Además, la canción es mía.- El rubio bufó y Zoro sonrió. Luffy simplemente asintió antes de que el kengou se dirigiera al micro.

**-Bueno, público.- **Dijo con tono un poco demasiado firme. **-Esta canción la habíamos descartado, puesto que no lograba cantarla con el corazón. ¿La razón? Puede que nadie se lo crea, pero nunca me he enamorado.-** Al público pareció darle un ataque. **-Hasta hoy. Y esa persona se encuentra ahora mismo entre vosotros. **

El joven que había avistado antes Robin ahora se había acercado a ella y, sujetándola con amabilidad del codo, la incitó a seguirle. Resistiéndose un poco, pero aceptando tras ver su pase de escenario, siguió al chico hasta el backstage.

**-Esta chica de la que os hablo me ha llegado dentro con apenas cinco minutos de conversación. Ella tiene algo de lo que algunos de vosotros carecéis. Lo primero que hizo al verme, fue gritarme a la cara algo que soy. Un imbecil.- **Y más consternación del público. Por su parte, dentro del backstage habían registrado por encima a Robin y le habían colocado un pequeño micro en la solapa de la camisa. **-Sí, sí. Y después me explicó que trataba de huír del concierto. ¡Resulta que no le gustan!- **A la audiencia parecía que le fuera a dar un ataque. **-Bueno, a mi tampoco.- **Admitió el peliverde. **-Después me dijo que los teloneros, más que música parecían gatos ahorcados. Vale, no, eso es de cosecha propia.- **Y el público rió. **-Pero centrémonos que me salgo del tema. Espero que le déis una cálida bienvenida a la chica que conocí hace una hora y de la cual me he enamorado con todo mi corazón. ¡Sí, lo digo como si nada!- **Chopper empujó a la morena fuera de la cortina y Zoro la cogió de la mano. **-¡Chicas, tenedle envidia porque de ahora en adelante soy suyo! ¡Nico Robin, saluda!- **¿¡A donde coño había ido todo el pudor y la seriedad de antes!?

La ojiazul no sabía que hacer. Sonrió amablemente mientras levantaba la mano ligeramente. De fondo, se podían oír los primeros acordes de una canción.

-Espero que te guste.- Le dijo él, alejado del micro. -Es una compensación por el golpe de antes.

_No quiero cantos de sirenas. _

_No quiero nudos de garganta_

_No quiero bailar con la pena_

_Porque me da miedo pisarla_

Robin se había quedado prendada de la voz del guitarrista. Observaba como sus dedos se deslizaban por las cuerdas del instrumento y de su boca salía una voz grave y hermosa.

_No quiero saber de lo que hablo_

_No quiero andarme por las ramas_

_No quiero saber por diablo _

_Lo que por viejo se me escapa._

Y lo mejor de todo es que le cantaba a ella. No al público, ni a sí mismo. Le cantaba a ella. Y Robin sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y cosquilleaba con cada nota que salía de esa guitarra, de cada palabra que salía de esos labios.

_No conozco mandamientos_

_Mas allá de mis narices,_

_Por eso llevo remiendos _

_En el alma y cicatrices _

_Y mi corazón ya viejo_

_Maltratado y con estrias_

_De tanto mezclar las penas _

_Con tan pocas alegrias._

_Tengo una vena averiada en el corazon_

_Que esta muy mala y se cala cuando te veo mi amor_

_Tengo una vena averiada y esta cancion de amor que esta caducada._

Apenas se podía mover y agradecía que en el escenario hubiera suficientes objetos tras los que esconderse. Ahora mismo se ocultaba más o menos tras unos altavoces. Si antes se había enfadado por tener que acompañar a Nami, la cual estaba bailando junto a Luffy, (yo tampoco sé como ha llegado ahí.) ahora no podía agradecer a su amiga tanto como quería.

_No quiero tirar la toalla,_

_Ni moriré en un escenario_

_Quiero venir cuando tu vayas_

_Y ver mi nombre en tu diario_

_Ser como el calvo que se rapa_

_Al cero siempre la cabeza_

_Porque prefiere saltar solo_

_A que le empuje la certeza_

Zoro la miraba, la miraba y sonreía, y ella le sonreía de vuelta. Se sentía feliz, muy feliz. Se sentía querida. Algo que pocas veces había llegado a sentir.

¡Lo conoció hace media hora! ¿Y qué? El simple hecho de imaginarse junto a él, de la mano, abrazados, besándose, mandaba escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Quería pasar junto a él todo el tiempo que pudiera de ahora en adelante.

_No conozco mandamientos_

_Mas allá de mis narices,_

_Por eso llevo remiendos _

_En el alma y cicatrices _

_Y mi corazón ya viejo_

_Maltratado y con estrias_

_De tanto mezclar las penas _

_Con tan pocas alegrias._

_Tengo una vena averiada en el corazon_

_Que esta muy mala y se cala cuando te veo mi amor_

_Tengo una vena averiada y esta cancion de amor que esta caducada_

_Tengo una vena averiada en el corazon_

_Que esta muy mala y se cala cuando te veo mi amor_

_Tengo una vena averiada y esta cancion de amor que esta caducada_

La voz de Zoro se volvió más grave mientras iba acercándose hacia ella. Supo entonces de donde había sacado el apodo de "Green Tiger", pues su voz sonaba como el contenido gruñido de un animal salvaje.

_No se que haces siempre_

_Metida en mi sangre_

_Ya he provado el fondo y no me gusta como sabe_

_No prenden las luces_

_De mi lado oscuro _

_Mi mayor pecado_

_No dejar ninguno. _

_Tengo una vena averiada en el corazon_

_Que esta muy mala y se cala cuando te veo mi amor_

_Tengo una vena averiada y esta cancion de amor que esta caducada_

Apartando la guitarra de delante de él, acabó por enroscar un brazo por la cintura de la morena y sujetar su muñeca levantada con la otra mano. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados y sus labios casi unidos.

_Tengo una vena averiada en el corazon_

_Que esta muy mala y se cala cuando te veo mi amor_

-Eres muy impulsivo.- Murmuró Robin, sin hacer ademan de apartarse.

-Para ser cantante hay que ser impulsivo.- Dijo el cantante mientras sus labios se rozaban.

-No me gustan los conciertos, ¿recuerdas?- Sonrisa maliciosa por parte de ella, gruñido contenido por parte de él.

-Ni a mi tampoco.

Y sus labios se unieron, y la música cesó, dejando la última línea de la canción para la pareja que se besaba en el centro del escenario.

_**Tengo una vena averiada y esta cancion de amor que esta caducada**_

**¡AJSOWNSOSJS! Wow, diez páginas del Word… Eso es bastante. ¿He llegado a las tres mil palabras? Onegai… dime que si… XD**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Últimamente estoy muy musical. Y más con Melendi. ¡Cierto, que se me olvida! La canción nombrada, Lady Madrid, es de Pereza, y la canción utilizada, Canción de Amor Caducada, es de Melendi. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! **

**¡Un fuerte abrazo y nutella para todos!**

**-Muco! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Singing to ZoRo**

_**Wake me up**_

¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía. Todo estaba oscuro y no veía nada más allá de sus narices. Sentía que caminaba, pero no oía sus pasos, el único sonido que reverberaba en todo ese lugar era un latir de corazón, acelerado, a su lado.

_Feeling my way through the darknees _

_Guided by a beating heart _

_I can't tell where the journey will end _

_but I know where it starts _

_they tell I'm too young to understand _

_they say caught up in a dream _

_Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes _

_weel that's fine by me _

¿Cuánto iba a estar caminando? No podría calcular el tiempo que llevaba haciéndolo, pero parecía una eternidad. Quería salir ya de ahí, volver con sus nakamas y echarse una buena siesta.

_So wake me up when it's all over _

_when i'm wiser and I'm older _

_all this time i was finding myself _

_and I...didn't know I was lost_

_So wake me up when it's all over _

_when i'm wiser and I'm older _

_all this time i was finding myself _

_and I...didn't know I was lost_

-Hey, enano.- Pudo oír a su lado, y giró la cabeza.

La vió ahí, de pié, observándole en la oscuridad. Sonreía con maldad y sujetaba a Wado con una mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kuina?- Inquirió el peliverde.

-Acompañarte, ¿qué no lo ves?- Dijo, andando a su lado. -Además, ¿qué formas son esas de hablarle a tu onee-chan?

-¡Te lo dije una sola vez y me salió sin querer!- Exclamó Zoro sonrojado hasta la raíz del pelo. -Deja de echármelo en cara… Pero diría yo que, viendo que no superas los quince, soy mayor que tú, ¿no?

Kuina le miró confundida.

-¿De que hablas? Tu tienes once años.- Zoro frunció el ceño. -Mírate en el espejo, anda.

Entre ellos apareció un reflejo de si mismo. Estaba igual que siempre, su cabello verde, sus katana, su haramaki, su abrigo y sus cicatrices, la del ojo y la del pecho. Pero entonces parpadeó, y ya no estaba ahí.

En su lugar había un joven, con el mismo cabello verde, pero ya sin sus cicatrices. Vestía el uniforme del Dojo en el que entrenó, y llevaba en la cintura dos shinai.

_I tried carrying the weight of the world _

_but I only have two hands _

_I hope I get the chance to travel the world _

_And I don't have any plans _

_I wish that I could stay forever this young _

_Not afraid to close my eyes _

_Life's a game made for everyone _

_And love is a prize _

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que el reflejo no permanecía igual, iba cambiando, lentamente, pero lo suficiente rápido como para que el ojo de un humano pudiera ver las variaciones ocurridas.

El Zoro del reflejo estaba creciendo, mientras que Kuina, caminando a su derecha, el lado contrario, también lo hacía. Pero fue al girar la vista hacia el frente, al mirar hacia delante, que se quedó helado.

_So wake me up when it's all over _

_when I'm wiser and i'm older _

_all this time I was finding myself _

_and I...didn't know I was lost _

Se podía ver a si mismo, rodeado de gente, en un día triste y lluvioso. Recordó el momento a la perfección, la tristeza que le inundó. El entierro de Kuina. Volvió a mirar al espejo, tragándose las lágrimas, y se vio crecer rápidamente. A su lado, Kuina había desaparecido, y ahora su lugar lo ocupaba su sensei, mientras que frente a él se veían los años de entrenamiento, tanto físico como mental, que tuvo en el Dojo.

Él continuaba creciendo, y las imágenes continuaban apareciendo ante él, las personas iban cambiando a su lado y su vida continuaba. Se encontró entonces con su yo de 21 años, el lugar donde lo había retenido el Capitan Morgan, y a su derecha estaba esa pequeña niña que le trajo los onigiris dulces. Pero entonces cambió por Luffy.

_So wake me up when it's all over _

_when i'm wiser and I'm older _

_all this time i was finding myself _

_and I...didn't know I was lost _

Continuaba andando, y las escenas pasaban, sus peleas y sus aventuras aparecían ante él. A su lado, sus nakama iban surgiendo lentamente, primero Luffy, para después dejar paso a Nami, Usopp, Sanji y Chopper.

La escena de Whisky Peak, tras embarcar de camino a la siguiente isla, donde apareció por primera vez Robin se presentó ante él. Y apretó los puños.

Volvió a sentir sin querer la sensación de algo rompiéndose en su interior cuando la morena le observó con esos ojos misteriosos y tan bellos como el mismo cielo. Miró a su derecha, buscando el apoyo de sus nakama, y esperando encontrarse a Luffy justo a su lado, como antes. Pero en su lugar, si bien sus tomodachi seguían ahí, algo más alejados, estaba Robin, mirándole con una sonrisa alegre y risueña, pero con ese toque malicioso que siempre la diferenciaba de las sonrisas que le otorgaba a los demás.

Las escenas volvieron a cambiar, pasaron por los acontecimientos de Little Garden, la llegada a Arabasta y las luchas que ahí sucedieron. Su pelea contra Mr. 1, donde aprendió a cortar el acero, y la salvación del pais. Sin embargo, Robin no había desaparecido de su lado pese a no haberse convertido aún en su nakama, y eso le provocaba una extraña sensación.

Continuaron con su aventura, creciendo en el espejo y dejando ver al frente todas sus aventuras, toda su vida, mientras a su derecha aparecían Franky y Brook. Pero Robin siempre permanecía en primera fila.

_I didn't know I was lost _

Pasaban los dos años y pudo ver como sus nakama se alejaban ligeramente de su lado, todos excepto Robin, que continuó pegado a él, con esa sonrisa eterna en los labios. Pasó su entrentamiento, la reconciliación y las aventuras en la Isla Gyojin, pero nada parecía cambiar.

_I didn't know I was lost _

Continuaron con sus viajes, el nuevo mundo, Punk Hazard y Dressrosa. Islas que pasaban ante sus ojos, pero nada más cambiaba.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a notar que controlaba sus movimientos, que podía parar de andar si lo deseaba. Con una pequeña explosión a su lado, el espejo se quebró y rompió en miles de diminutos trozos de cristal, las visiones de su vida se disiparon como humo, y sus nakama fueron desapareciendo, mientras ante él se mostraba una luz blanca, donde podía respirarse una paz que no había vivido en su vida.

_I didn't know I was lost _

Pero entonces oyó gritos, y se estremeció. Presiones sobre su pecho y algo sobre sus labios, pero no quería detenerse.

_I didn't know..._

Más gritos, más presiones y otra vez ese contacto en sus labios. Sentía que se ahogaba y comenzó a correr hacia esa luz que parecía alejarse cada vez más. Pudo ver a Kuina de nuevo, entrenando como siempre, pero ella no le veía.

_I didn't know..._

Más presiones y otra vez ese contacto contra sus labios. Sintió que le soplaban aire en los pulmones. Otra vez esos gritos, que ahora eran súplicas silenciosas. Su nombre murmurado entre lamentos. Ya casi sentía la paz de esa luz, estiró las manos hacia ella, pero entonces se congeló.

Oyó su nombre, su nombre susurrado entre lágrimas, y sintió la salinidad de estas contra sus labios. Pero eso no fue lo que le retuvo, ni mucho menos. Lo que provocó que se apartara de la paz, de la luz, y se diera la vuelta, corriendo hacia la oscuriadad de la vida, fue la voz de ese nombre.

La voz de Robin.

_I didn't know..._

Abrió los ojos, sintiendolos escocidos, y la luz le dislumbró durante unos intantes. Pudo notar su ropa mojada, húmeda por el agua salada del mar, y la garganta ardiendo. Volvió a despegar los párpados y escupió un poco de ella, sintiendo como lo ponían de lado para que la echase toda. Cuando recuperó la postura, vio el rostro bañado en lágrimas y preocupado de Robin ante él, observándole con miedo, como si temiese que fuera a desaparecer de un plumazo en cualquier momento.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tú la que me salvase a mi de morir ahogado.- Murmuró con voz ronca Zoro antes de que Robin se lanzase sobre él fundiendo sus labios en un beso.

_**I didn't know I was lost **_

**¡Yo~~!**

**¿Que tal, gente? Siento la tardanza en publicar, y sé que los seguidores de The Next Morning me van a matar, pero es que he estado ocupada estos días y tal… Además de que no se me ocurría nada. XP**

**Este SongFic no tiene mucho sentido, pero es una flipada que se me ocurrió y es lo mejor que he podido sacar de esta canción que no tiene nada que ver con el ZoRo, al menos desde mi punto de vista. Lo cierto es que fue una petición por parte de LuNaZoRo 4ever, así que, bueno, aquí tienes tu fic. Siento la tardanza en escribirlo. XP**

**En fin, gente, espero que os haya gustado y recibir algún que otro review no estaría mal. ewe Domo por leer y veré si puedo acabar, de una vez, el capi de The Next Morning.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
